It's only Evans
by BellatrixAmaria
Summary: The marriage of Lily and James.
1. The wedding day

The green eyes that held so much love, so much adoration. James would never be able to forget that smile, them eyes, the way she laughed and her nose went all scrunched up... She was perfect in general. James never thought for a moment he'd marry his first love, it never happened did it? only every so often and it normally ended badly. So there it was, he was standing in the alter his suit was well crisped and ironed perfectly. He had his Gryffindor cufflinks on and he was wearing the white tie Lily had told him to wear. The beautiful decor and the Flowers, Lillies and Petunia's. Beautiful, Speaking of Petunia she was standing looking very scared but also very horse like... He fingered the necklace in the box, a wedding present. The necklace was simply beautiful, A bit like Lily. She was beautiful but not caked with make-up, perfect in the sense of simplicity. The necklace was made up from a small pearl, With a smaller diamond on the center, on the back of the pearl it had a small in script, saying. "It's a simple thing love."

James looked over at the door, No signs yet. He went and spoke to his best man, Sirius. Sirius was standing with a small grin upon his face. "Ello, Mate." He said, He noticed James's nervous smile the way he looked when He wanted something, when he had fought with Lily, When he'd asked Lily to marry him. "Deep breath, it's only Evans mate. Just in a white dress and waiting to become Potter...But still, Only Evans!" He said with a small grin, He held onto tie, moving it around his neck. His smile broadened slightly. "Plus, She loves you mate. She loves you like I love Firewhisky. So like, LOADS!".

The music began, James began his nervous breakdown nearly. He stood in place, Sirius was holding him up while whispering. "It's fucking well only Evans, don't panic Prongs. Deep breaths." James nodded, trying to do as he was saying, Breathing. Breathing. He stated in his mind. The doors opened.

James's jaw dropped open. He never thought Lily would look more beautiful than she always did, But today...Well, She looked amazing, James stared aimlessly at her, Sirius whispered. "Stop drooling, Prongs." That woke James up a little bit, He smiled at Lily. His eyes taking her in. Her father handed him her hand, Smiling and shaking his own hand and whispering. "Don't let her down, Boy."

James nodded respectfully, taking Lily's hand to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to the pale skin.

The minster started by saying some things, explaining some other, James was in a sort of day dream before Lily started speaking, saying her vows that she'd wrote for him. James gulped as the minster started to say some things, telling James to start his vows. He got out a menu from a wizarding cafe, He began. "I've known the love of my life for seven years, within them seven years.. I was always hers, I was an utter bully, I didn't like anyone hurting her...I grew up in the end and I saw her for what she always was, never a prize...But a beautiful woman that needed a man, Not a joker, Not a boy... And I wanted to be that man...When she finally said yes, I cried. I admit it, I cried with happiness and Sirius thought she'd told me to go and ...Well, Fuck myself. But that moment onwards, I wanted nothing but to be the reason she smiled, the reason she laughed, the reasons she crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. I wanted to be her life, Because she'd been mine from the moment I met her." James took a deep breath. "My heart, My soul, My today and my forever... Everything I have is yours...Is you, In sickness and in health, I am yours." James finished and the room was in tears, The minster smiled softly, a tear falling down his own face. "I am pleasured to announce Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!". 


	2. The Honeymoon

The day passed with "Congratulations!" and "You married her after all, Potter!"

The wedding day was nice, quiet and uneventful thanks to Sirius's speech. "Ruin my Best mates wedding, by causing any fights, I will curse you all into next year. That is all." Well, Good old Sirius. He was at a party or Wedding for one of two things, Either to eat what was left over from the meals or too keep everyone in good behavior. Anyone misbehaved slightly, remind them that Sirius was around somewhere and they shut up. Even if it did take a long time for them to find him and get the "Sirius look." The look that Black only used on a few people, that look of utter disappointment mixed with a cold anger and hate. It was like seeing a male version of his mother...Creepy and unwanted.

The wedding presents were piled on two tables, Remus was moving another table to accommodate for the James asked why there was so many, Remus replied simply "Well mate, It's because we love you.." He smiled and patted his friends shoulder, his way of saying "Well done." James looked around at his friends, his family and...His wife.

Life couldn't have gotten any better, The things were being put away and everything was being cleaned up or being given to Sirius to finish off. The pair of newly weds were told that their hotel room was in Paris, France! Well good lord, that would be a ending to a wonderful slowly and packing a few things. Toothbrushes, After shave, Shavers, Pants! and last but not least, a small packet of oreo's too sweeten Lily if he annoyed her, witch for the god life of his balls, he hoped he wouldn't be doing a lot of that.

James packed everything into the taxi, a smile crept onto his face when he saw his wife, Mrs. Lily Potter...His wife, He'd have to keep reminding himself of that, When someone asks "OH who is this, James?" He could finally say. "Oh, That's my wife...Isn't she beautiful?" He could finally feel proud of being married to her, finally say he was a happily married man.

The nights sky slowly began to get darker and darker as the pair held hands in the car, awaiting to get to their closest air port to get the plane too France, Lily refused to use appration and James wouldn't go on a ...Bot? why would he go on unknown water for no reason, flying is better, Flying is trusted and FLYING IS SAFE!

James and Lily was standing outside in the cool summers air, Paris...They was in Paris! James held onto his wife's hand and smiled a little, a cheeky grin settling into place. "We'd better get a cab to the hotel. " He said calling one over and opening the door for her, "Madam." He said smirking a little bit before getting into the stuffy aired cab with a bold haired driver giving them a stupid and annoyed look. "Where too?!" He barked out, James glared a bit and pushed his glasses onto his nose. "Lady Paris hotel, 42th street." He said as he turned to Lily and kissed her cheek softly. "Ignore him, James." She whispered.

They pulled up and James got out and opened the door for Lily, paying the driver and not leavi 


End file.
